Recipe for Power
by romance123lover
Summary: Pirates are what roams the oceans surface. Beneath them lies the kingdom of the sea, where all it's aquatic creatures live. There is a king that resides on the surface, above all other pirates. He is vicious, mad and powerful, and for that both worlds fear the pirate lord. Rated T just to be safe;p
1. Chapter 1

Pirates are what roams the oceans surface. Beneath them lies the kingdom of the sea, where all it's aquatic creatures live. There is a king that resides on the surface, above all other pirates. He is vicious, mad and powerful, and for that both worlds fear the pirate lord.

His blonde locks swayed in the cool humid breeze. A gold colored eye scanned the deep blue horizon, scouting for new ships to terrorize. The ship, made from only the finest oak trees, was sailing towards an island for new supplies.

The blonde frowned as to finding no one in his path to the gravity falls island. He sighed before telling his crew to prepare for land.

Not to far away, behind only a rather big rock was a mermaid with long brown curls. With her was a young tan boy with an accent and long brow hair. He was on his little rowing boat, chatting with his beautiful companion, who was leaning on the edge of the boat.

"So how is it that you came to this tiny island Mermando?"

She asked with a curious smile. He did not smile back. With a dramatic gust of wind blowing at his hair, the boy looked into the distance of the rock wall with sad eyes.

"Well you see, I was supposed to go back to my country of mi familia, but there was a storm and my skip sunk, only thanks to you am I alive."

He turned back, facing the mermaid. His head rested on the edge of his palm as he stared at the beauty.

"But sadly I can not return, because I have no ship or money to sail the distance."

His sigh was a saddening one, and it made the brunette frown in the water. Then an idea came to mind.

"Hey, I can help you return to your home! I'm a pretty good survivor in these oceans and know some tricks. I'll come at night so you have time get some supplies... How long does it take to get there?"

"It takes about one day, plus or minus depending on the currant."

He chirped, happy to have met this wonderful creature.

"Great, then we shall meet after sunset."

"Yes, thank you Mabel!"

He waved goodbye to his mermaid friend as she disappeared into the blue waters, a content smile gracing his olive skin.

...

"My fellow trusting crew, we have made pledge to leave this island alone for the time being. They have something that can help us find more treasures than we can imagine. We have plenty supplies of food and water I guess, so you do what you want-"

The crew looked at their gold-headed captain. Staring as he walked back and forth, pondering about this island and what to do. He stopped for a moment, turning to his fellow dream crew with a sly smile.

"My trusting comrades, I do need to find this book though, which will help with the mysteries of the sea and its magic. So, to be fare, you can just go ahead and terrorize the place, until the book is found, and alas we shall return back home to the blue sea again!"

He smiled as his men jumped up with a shout of AY'SIR before running to the rowing boats and paddling after the poor village.

While they went on a ransom, the captain stayed behind, searching into the depths of his beloved kingdom of blue. There was a faint sound of voices coming closer to his whereabouts. The man looked over the railing of his ship, squinting his eyes to analyze the source in the night sky. A couple yards away were two shadow formed figures.

"Mermando, we need to hurry! On morning break any prates we encounter will be able to see us!"

Mabel said in a hushing shout. The lad on his rowing boat placed the last stack of food on board.

"Okay, I'm done. What now?"

Mabel grinned, revealing a set of sharp teeth. Her head turned to face the sea, with a blow through the shell she was wearing as a necklace, five dolphins appeared on the surface of the water. Mermando gave her a long piece of rope, which in return she tied around the dolphins, and connecting it to the boat. Before the dolphins would scurry of to his home country Mermando faced his savior.

"Thank you Mabel, I don't know how to repay you for your kindness."

He leaned over to Mabel's sweet face, pecking her on the lips before bidding his farewell. She waved goodbye as he drifted away into the horizon, a blush tinting her plump cheeks.

...

"We're back captain."

A buff sailor clothed man said while hoisting up a little boy who was clutching tightly to a book. The captain of the boat went to the little lad, no older then 17 per say? He flinched when their eyes met, hovering behind his book.

The rest of his crew stumbled up the ladder of rope.

The night was almost over, and they had not touched the island yet, with the exception of kidnapping the boy. Bill, who was the captain, sat in his chambers, resting his head on the front of his palm. His gaze wondered toward his companion, who sat on the other side of the wooden desk.

"So tell me. Dipper. Why would my men drag a little brat to my ship?"

The boy gulped, wishing nothing else but to go back to his room and hide under his covers.

"I know can decipher the book of mysteries you were seeking, and so they brought me with it."

Bill seemed impressed by what the kid could do, and decided he could be of use. On the right side if the desk drawer, Bill brought out two identical books, only difference was the number on the cover. Dipper's eyes widened as he looked at volume 1 and 2. He had the 3rd one, and looked pleadingly up at his capture, asking if he could look inside. The captain nodded with a smile.

"Go ahead."

And the boy did so. Every passing page left him more and more astonished. Time passed, and he had gone through all of the pages of wonder. He looked up at Bill, waiting for him to say something. And he did.

"Well, as you can see, I can't decipher all of it and I need to figure out how to complete the recipe on page 54 in vol.2. I understand most of it, of course, but need to be sure I've got everything."

Dipper turned to the said page. On it was indeed a recipe, that grant you some form for magical ability. His gaze wondered to the actual ingredients:

1 mermaid

2 teeth of a white shark and 4 from an eel

1 moonstone

1 pure heart of loathe

4 gems or gold

Water from the fountain of youth

"And that's all that stands here. The mermaid shall tell the ritual. She shall also help get some of the needed items. But to keep a mermaid at bay, you shall take something precious from her so she can not run away."

The boy said the instructions out loud, and Bill listened with glee. He stood up in with force, shooing Dipper out of his chamber. When they were outside, the rising sun met them. Bill smiled content, inhaling the salty air.

"Everyone! Get y'lazy buts out of bed! I have some news for'ya!" Bill shouted, seconds later came all of his men on deck in a triangular formation.

"We're gonna find us a mermaid and some treasures!" He laughed while the croud cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel swam in the crystal liquid of her home. She was still residing on the east coast of the Gravity Falls Island. She had become rather fond of its creatures, befriending some one eyed skullbats, a pig she named Waddles, and her favorite was the replica of herself, only human and male.

They had come to know each other by accident. One day he was minding his own business, reading his book of wonders on the harbor. Mabel liked messing with the humans that were young, because she new that if they told anyone, they probably wouldn't believe them. So she went up to the boy. He was wearing a white shirt and some black shorts; she had splashed a wave of water in the air by using her pink tail. This caught the boy's attention, he had leaned over and was met by a reflection identical to his, but he had short hair and the counter part long. There was some freaking out on the boys part, but some moments later they started talking, leading to a friendship of two different creatures from two different worlds.

Mabel smiled at the flashback, not seeing the net in front of her. There was a slight pull from the water as she was hoisted up to the surface. Her gills failed to intake the oxygen, and Mabel started jumping up and down, trying to come free from the fishing net that entangled her. Voices filled her ears, yet they did not come clear to her ears, barely mumbling as her vision blacked.

…

"Captain! Captain! We got something!"

A man yelled while hauling up the fishing net from the side of the pirate ship. Him and the other men helping noticed the pink tail and humanlike torso.

"Is that what I think it is? We've got ourselves a mermaid. Get the tank! Tell the captain too!"

The same man shouted. With the help of two men, they successfully carried the limp creature into the big tank.

…

The breath of life filled Mabel's lungs. Her gills filtrated the oxygen from the water. She gasped as her eyes flew open. Surprisingly the surroundings were not of her home, but a rather big room. In it was a king-sized bed, with velvet curtains hiding it in the corner, farther to the left sat a woodened desk, decorated with a feather pen and a stack of paper and maps, behind the desk stood a golden chair, with red silk embroided into the back and seat, there were shelf's full of books, a closet and square windows alongside the back wall.

"I guess my room is quiet nice, yes?"

Mabel squeaked by the voice coming from behind her. She turned around to see a beautiful man, with golden locks hiding under a black tricorne with a triangle in the middle, one of his eyes were covered by a black eyepatch, while the remaining one had a beautiful goldcolored orb, surrounded by black long lashes, he also had a little set of a blond beard on his chin, right under his slim lips that was engraved in a spotless face. Mable didn't know humans could look so bewitching. The man smiled at her.

"I will take your silence as a yes then."

He moved passed her, walking towards the gold chair. Sitting back, he leaned his feet on top of his desk.

"Are you comfortable in that lil'tank of yours malady?"

She knew he had an alternative motive for his _kind_ acting, trying to make her comfortable perhaps? This was not something that would trick her to help a pesky pirate.

"I wont help you."

The radiant man frowned with fake hurt.

"Am I only categorized as a pesky pirate in your eyes? What shame you think that I would act kind just to trick you."

He smirked at her expression of utter horror and shock. A laugh spread through the silent room. Mabel stared confused, scared by the thought that this man could read minds. He stopped his laughter, leaving it with a small chuckle instead.

"Indeed, I can read your thoughts. I can also do this,"

He snapped his thumb and index finger together, creating an azure flame from thin air. The spark left when he rotated the position of his hand, letting a powerful force wrap itself around her body. The force lifted her up from the comfort of oxygen-rich water. Her lungs shut down, and she couldn't breath once again. Helplessly she tried grabbing the force, to free herself back into the H2O. The man shifted his hands stance, letting go of the force holding her body up. Gills reopened, her mouth gulped as much water as possible before giving the man responsible for suffocating her an angry glare.

"I was just making a point, sheesh, don't have to kill the mood missy."

He put his hands in the air, dressed with a mocking smile. The fun stopped after that, Mabel remembered stories her mother used to tell her when she was a few years younger, about a juvenile boy who sailed the seas to become a pirate. In this story the youthful boy became a wrathful power hungry adult that in his journey on the waters had come across two books that could give him infinite powers over all elements, physical and mental. It was the pirate lord Bill Cipher, who everyone feared in her home of aquatic creatures.

"The one and only!"

Bill said, reading every thought she just had. With a movement of his hand, he levitated the tank, functioning it closer to his seat. There was a grin around his face, a foul smile that she did not like.

"I assume you already know what I want?"

Mabel glared at him.

"Yeah, I know what you want. You want that tresurethingy that only my folks can get you! But newsflash, you got nothing on me to make me help you!"

Her smile was clear from victory, but the fact that the man did not protest puzzled her dearly. She looked over at him, simply to find him smiling at her.

"Did I mention that I can also look into that brain of yours, see all your memories? Because apparently I've got something on you that will change your mind on helping me."

He snapped his fingers anew, however this time there were no flames, but Dipper with his book of wonders.

"Dipper?!"

"Mabel?!"

**A/N: I don't know how to write in pirate-language (pretend that is a word…), so just pretend that it really is in a pirate-language :p **


End file.
